Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear
Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear is a warrior known for his his supreme mastery of wind, using an art known as Wind Manipulation. He is a descendant of Pharos Grypher, a famed mage who served the The Hall of Heroes centuries before. He was previously a member of The Forsaken Fortress. Early Life and Training Jordan was born in Sornaiid to a millworker and his wife, the second son of three children. At the age of 16, he left home to pursue his dream of becoming a knight in the Alliance military after being inspired by the stories told to him by his father of his ancestor Pharos. He was accepted into the cadet program where he was given basic training for the military program. After witnessing a savage raid done by the military to the headquarters to a rising rebel faction, he promptly left the program and ended his military career. Ashamed to return home as a failure, Jordan wandered throughout the Alliance as a fighter for hire. At the age of 18 he met Argus of the Whirlwind Spear, who would become his master for the following years to come in a bar back in Sornaiid. After picking a fight with the veteran warrior in a moment of arrogant pride, Jordan was defeated and unconscious for several days. Argus took the young man in and decided to train him after seeing potential in warfare. Jordan agreed in hopes to defeat Argus who had shamed him in combat. During this time he befriended Argus' daughter Gwen, who would serve as moral support for his endevours for the following years to come. Several years of intense training in the mountainous terrain of Sornaiid allowed Jordan to learn proper spear techniques and the dangerous art of Wind Manipulation from Argus. However, their time was cut short after Argus' sudden death after years of using Wind Manipulation finally took a toll on his body. Jordan then inherited the title "Whirlwind Spear" and agreed to his master's request to continue to improve his skills. He would stay in Sornaiid for the following months until the Second Domain War would ravage the country. After seeing the damage of war, Jordan decided to set off into the world to improve his skills. A short lived Vendetta After the destruction done by the Second Domain War, Jordan was intent in going after the Ikana forces responsible for the majority of the destruction. He was later befriended by the pirate XI, who decided to follow him to Ikana Canyon. Upon his arrival he meet Goose, the boney bard and pubkeeper whom he decided to challenge to a fight in a moment of youthful arrogance. After a short bout, the battled ended as a draw after the intervention of Ikana's princess, Rhiannon . After learning more about the dorms, he decided to dismiss his original intentions and left the Canyon with XI. Reclaiming the Past After leaving the Canyon, Jordan and XI had traveled to Plentrich, the capital of the nation of Lanasach. During his brief stay he encontered Crowe, a man dawning a gray cloak who intentionally told him that he knew of his secret heiratige. Jordan took this as a threat and took leave with XI from the city. The duo was attacked by a monstous snake. After defeating the monster, they met with Ken Miyamasa II who was suffering from amnesia and took flight from the desert to a small port town by the coast. By using a method of travel referred to as The Flying Technique, the three were able to rush to the nearest settlement to tend to their wounds, resulting in Jordan exhausting his body beyond function. Soon after a quickened recovery they encountered Shadow, at the time a soldier in the Alliance's special ops chasing for clues about the Dreadlord Z. He joined the party after Jordan made the decision to travel back to Sornaiid. As they set sail, the ship was attacked by an armored ship of the Vanadiel army on a secret mission. In order to make sure no one mentioned their voyage, they opened fire. After a the conflict on the ship, Jordan and the others defeated their enemies, but the enemy warship was set to detonate by the last effort of it's crew. Jordan made sure the others escaped while getting the ship a safe distance away before the Vanadiel ship exploded, caught in the blast himself. He found himself washed up on the sandy shores by The Forsaken Fortress and spent several days recovering his strength. He reunited with XI and the others and decided to stay at the Fortress before continuing the journey. Jordan revealed his connection to the Hall of Heroes and explained that the journey back to Sornaiid was connected to his heiritage. During this period, the group encountered the cloaked man once again along with the Dreadlord Z, who was intent in killing Jordan. After the battle with the Dreadlord and the intervention of the cloaked man, the party was left exhausted. XI left Jordan and the others, choosing to stay back at the Forsaken Fortress as Shadow left to attend to his duties to the Alliance. Jordan and Ken arrived at Sornaiid a few days. Shadow had returned to their aid, much to the surprise of Jordan. After travelling from the sea inland, they returned to Jordan's familiar training ground to a small cottage kept by his friend Gwen. The peace would not last long as Crowe attacked the three warriors and sealed Gwen in a state of suspended animation. Enraged, Jordan and the others fought Crowe and his pact-partner monsters. Crowe then explained his ties to Jordan's ancestor Pharos as a powerful wraith that he had sealed. Pharos' death centuries before weakened the seal, allowing Crowe to wander the earth with limited power with control over the human souls he stole and by killing Jordan, the seal could be undone completely. After successfuly defeating his the beasts, Crowe retreated to the former home of the Hall of Heroes where he had been hiding. The group took leave of the cottage to travel to the old ruins of the Hall, hoping to defeat Crowe and undo the curse on Gwen. They were ambushed along the way the Dreadlord Z's servant Hali. After disposing of her, the trio made their way to the hall for the final battle with Crowe. Steel, the second in command of the Forsaken Fortress was sent by Crowe after the two made a spirit pact to deal with Shadow. Meanwhile, he sent the infernal dragon Arcus to dispose of Ken while he seperated Jordan from his comrades. The two fought in the ancient hall, Crowe gaining the upper hand using the power of all the souls he had captured and kiling Jordan. As Crowe's powers began to return, Steel returned to deliver a devesating blow to the wraith as he began to transform into his true form. After Jordan was revived by the aid of his master Argus in the afterlife, the battle raged on until a exhausted Ken and Shadow came to the aid of Jordan and Steel. Ken delivered a critical hit on the wraith with his soul-empowered soul, sending the wraith to his death. However, he dragged Jordan with him into the void of Limbo. Between life and death the wraith and Jordan had their final confrontation, Jordan successfuly defeating his ancestor's enemy. Jordan returned to the land of the living by the aid of his ancestor Pharos and reunited with the others, saving the lost souls of Crowe's victims and Gwen. Serving the Fortress and Conflicts with the Alliance After defeating Crowe, Steel offered Jordan to join the Forsaken Fortress after seeing his skills in battle. Although reluctant to join, he agreed hoping to prevent any more trouble from coming to Gwen. He returns to the pirate haven, reuniting with XI one last time before being properly initiated. As time passes, he returns to his wanderings throughout Verden in hopes to learn more about The Labyrinth. He meets Goose in an Alliance town attacking civilians. He is grouped together with Goose as a domestic terrorist and is forced to run from local officials. Goose tells him that he is after the life of Emperor Khuffie for killing him in his past life. Jordan went along with him to get more information. Meanwhile, the fugitives are being pursued the Alliance Law Enforcement Supervisor Weizel Grande. The two are soon confronted by Grande and his forces, Jordan is captured after helping Goose escape by scattering his bones with a strong gust of wind with chunks of earth and rock that were blown by the wind. He promised to revive the boney bard at a later point, sympathizing with the Canyon denizen and his revenge. He was taken to the a detaining center in the city of Hatena. The morning after his imprisonment, he is requested by Grande to hunt down a Fortress ship The Sultan that had taken important Alliance trading logs and retrieve them. After threatening Gwen's safety, Jordan is forced to comply. After located the ship, along with Fortress forces after the vessel led by Steel, Jordan teams up with the Fortress raid party to take the ship. As Steel attempts to take the logs for himself, Jordan confronts him and explains his situation. Steel agrees to help Jordan resolve this matter to clear his name. Goose, using Jordan's dreams as a means of communication, curses him and plagues his dreams with nightmares until he keeps his word. He returns to the Alliance with pirates from the Fortress to deliver the logs to Grande and is pardoned for his crimes. He returns to the place where he hid Goose's body and excavates the area using his power of wind manipulation to create a tornado to raise the earth and find Goose's bones. Grande, still suspicious of Jordan's actions has him followed and his intentions are revealed. Seeing Jordan as a threat to the peace once again, he sends a massive force to stop him. With the aid of Goose and Steel, the Alliance is defeated and Grande is subdued. Jordan refuses to save Grande, who is bludgeoned to death by Goose. Afterward, Steel takes him to Keel to transport Steel's group to the Dorm summit to discuss plans to overthrow the Emperor Khuffie. The Eagle's Talons and the Fall of the Alliance The Gray Cloaks